


rulers of a nothing place

by Ikalla22



Series: Rise of Eternia [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And it could Brainwash Human Beings, Angst, Basically a Villain!AU, Brainwashing, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Rose is a Scumbag, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Control, More like the start of the apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, The darkest day, Villain!Leon, Villain!Sonia, What if Eternatus was an actual threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikalla22/pseuds/Ikalla22
Summary: Today was the day, Gloria thought, as she stood on the pitch ready to face her greatest adversary. Today was the day she would defeat Leon and became Galar's Champion! She would show him how hard she'd trained, and how far she'd come. She was ready! She could do this!Nothing was going to stand in her way! Not Rose. And definitely not the Darkest Day!... Right?
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Rurina | Nessa & Sonia
Series: Rise of Eternia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583599
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	rulers of a nothing place

Gloria couldn’t breathe as the earth rumbled and the air filled with screams. Panic and fear laced the air as people trampled over one another in a mad dash towards the exit. All she could see was red as the beam of light, the Dynamax Energy, shot up, _up, **up**_. It pierced through the stratosphere and dyed the clouds above them a vile and violent hue as the earth groaned like a sick man struggling for air.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

Just moments before, she had stood proudly in front of Leon, all eight badges secured in her Challenger’s Ring as her pokémon vibrated with excitement within their pokéballs. Leon had been shouting to the crowd, arms up as he invited them to watch the match of the _century_ before he turned towards her with that bright, challenging smile. She had been ready. Her team had been ready. The crowd had been ready.

They weren’t. _They **weren’t** ready._

She gasped, broken away from her thoughts, as the ground moaned again. It cracked and split as more energy began to erupt from the hole in the ground. The world began to crumble before her, and Gloria felt her breath catch; a scream caught in her throat as she tried to get her legs to move. Somewhere. Anywhere. Far away from _here_.

She had to get away. She had to find Hop. She had to make sure he and Leon were—

“Leon!” Gloria gasped out as she found her voice. She eyes darted around the stadium for any signs of Hop’s older brother. What had happened when the beam had gone up? Was he okay? Did he get caught in the initial blast? That final thought sent chills down her spine as bile built in her throat at the thought of having to tell _Hop_ that she’d failed to save his idol and big brother.

A flash of maroon caught her eye, and her head snapped to attention in time to see Leon’s cape as it fluttered by her. She followed the motion in reverse and spotted him in the distance as he began to fade into the darkness of the Champion’s walkway. Her thoughts caught up to her body in seconds, and she moved to chase after the man’s shadow when a hand caught her by the arm and pulled her in the _opposite_ direction.

“No!” She wrestled against the other’s grip as Leon’s figure became engulfed by the darkness. “Leon!” She shouted, one hand extended in a last desperate struggle to somehow reach him as she was pulled in the direction of the challenger’s locker room.

It wasn’t until they were safe, the tempered glass doors shut behind them, did the person who had been pulling her finally spoke. “The hell were you thinking?” Raihan’s voice pitched a couple of octaves, strained and angry as he turned the young girl to look at him. “This ain’t the time to be freezin’ up! You have to—!“ The world around them lurched violently. Gloria screamed, and Raihan surged forward to protect her with his own body as the lockers vibrated against the walls.

Raihan let out a curse as one of the larger lockers crashed to the ground, and, within moments, had Gloria’s hand in a tight grip as he dragged her towards the emergency stairs. “We have to move!”

“But Leon—!” Gloria sobbed out.

“He’ll be fine!” Raihan slammed open the door to the stairs with a wince and pulled Gloria in as the sound of crashing furniture resounded through the locker room. “He’s stronger than you think! Probably already run off to take care of this whole mess with Rose.” He reassured, turning back briefly to flash her a bright smile as they made their way up the staircase. “We’ll meet him _and_ Hop and all the rest outside. Now hurry up!”

Something about his words calmed the panic bubbling in Gloria’s chest, and she nodded in response, her grip tight as they took the steps two at a time. That’s right. Leon was the Unbeatable Champion of Galar. Things like this wouldn’t make the man bat an eye. Hop _did_ always say he was the type to go running into danger if he thought there was someone to help.

He would be fine. Right?

She couldn’t shake the ill feeling that settled deep in her gut. Something cold and sick that tumbled through her veins and turned her blood cold even as she followed Raihan towards freedom. He must have noticed _something_ , because his hand squeezed hers lightly before they reached the final landing. They paused for a moment, both panting heavily as the walls around them muffled the sounds coming from outside. For just one, blissful second, everything was at peace, and Gloria could almost convince herself that the world _wasn’t_ ending.

And then Raihan pushed open the doors.

The silence was shattered, and Gloria whimpered as the world exploded with the sounds of screams and fear and panic. She pressed herself up against his side, small fingers dug into the material of Raihan’s jacket as he scanned the crowd for any one of the gym leaders. He paused when he spotted a familiar black and white figure in the distance, and gently took hold of Gloria’s hand again as he wove in and out of the throng of people to get to Piers.

“Piers!” Raihan yelled as he stumbled past the fleeing masses. He pulled Gloria close to dodge another incoming wave of adults and children alike as Piers turned towards him, eyes wide as he took in the sight of the duo. Ice blue eyes darted from one to another, and then back to Raihan as his usually pale complexion went even paler.

“Leon?” His voice was strained, and his lips were pulled into a tenuous frown. The Champion had been down there when the beam had exploded. If he wasn’t with these two, did that mean—?

“Took off.” Raihan shook his head. “Watched him exit through the champ’s walkway. What about everyone else? These the last of them?” He straightened up as he glanced at the dwindling stream of people who were pushing at one another to escape the stadium.

“Yeah.” Piers responded, as he flagged down a group of stragglers that had just turned the corner. “The others already scattered. Looks like the whole regions gone to hell.”

“Hop?” Gloria asked weakly as her voice returned amidst the chaos. She looked up at Piers with glistening eyes as hope and fear gripped at her heart in equal parts. He was silent a moment, before he glanced away nervously, his eyes downcast.

“Sorry, kid.” He refused to meet her gaze. “I haven’t seen him.”

“He has to be okay!” Gloria shouted. Her heart squeezed painfully as she thought of her best and only childhood friend, trapped in a stadium that threatened to fall away underneath him. It made her sick to the stomach to even think about, and she gripped at Raihan’s jacket sleeve tightly, turning to him for some sort of reassurance that everything was going to be ok.

Raihan glanced at her, brows knit together in worry as he shared a quick glance with Piers, before he offered her a shaky smile and pulled her close to ruffle her hair. “Of course he’s okay!” He lied. He tried his best to _sound_ convincing even as the worry gnawed at him as well. “Probably already at the evac center waiting for us slowpokes to catch up, right, Piers?” He elbowed the other leader, a helpless look on his face as Piers tried to stutter out a response.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. I probably just missed him.” Piers sounded _much_ less convincing. “I think that’s the last of the civvies. If we go now we shou—”

Another rumble threw them all off balance, and all three tumbled to the floor as the wails of a pokémon reverberated through the stadium. Gloria trembled as the sound only grew in pitch, like the creature was in pain, and she felt her body freeze up. Raihan was the first to recover. He scrambled to his feet and spared a glance backwards, before he turned to Piers. They _had_ to get out of there. Fast.

Gloria squeaked out in surprise as she felt strong arms sweep up her feet, her face pressed against Raihan’s chest as he and Piers evacuated the stadium. Around them, the world had already begun to transform. The sky above had turned an inky black, save for the multitude of bright red beams that shot up across the Galar landscape. Buildings had already begun collapsing from the violent quaking, and as they ran across the bridge, Gloria could only catch a glimpse at the way the ocean’s water seemed to _boil_.

As they touched down on the other side of the bridge, a safe enough distance from the stadium and pokémon cries, Gloria’s phone chimed. She gasped and wriggled in Raihan’s grasp as Rotom zipped out of her pocket to show her the screen. With a click the screen flashed black, before a video of Hop’s face, scrunched up from concern, appeared. “Hop!” She cheered loudly, nearly throwing herself out of Raihan’s arms as the man struggled to put her down safely on the ground.

“Gloria! Thank Arceus I reached you!” Behind him, she heard rushing wind, and from the way the landscape passed by, she could only guess that he was flying. To where, she wasn’t sure, but she was _glad_ he was okay.

“Where are you? Are you safe?” Gloria started grilling him for answers, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she scrubbed helplessly at her cheeks. _Arceus_ , she was so glad he was alive and well.

“Leon’s little bro!” Raihan called as he and Piers bent down to get into frame with Gloria, relief pulling at his features as he waved. “Why aren’t you at the evac center?”

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry!” Hop winced as he took in the expressions of everyone on the call. He hadn’t realized how worried they’d all been, and regret flooded through him as he saw the way Gloria was close to tears. Maybe he should have waited. But there hadn’t been any time! “I saw Lee and I _had_ to go after him. We’re on our way to Hammerlocke as I speak.”

“We?” Piers questioned, brows knit together. “We, who—“

Another explosion wracked the world around them, and Raihan nearly found himself on his ass again as the two gym leaders spun to look up towards the stadium. From where they stood, they could just make out the shape of a Dynamaxed pokémon peeking over the top. Neither one of them could make out what it was, but it certainly didn’t sound very happy.

From the opposite side of the screen, Hop gripped his phone hard, his body going rigid at the sound that crackled through the speakers. “Guys?” He shouted over the wind as he pressed closer to Nessa, who sat in front of him. Her shoulders were tense, and she was wound tight from the cry she’d heard from the phone. “Guys! Are you okay?”

“We’re fine!” Gloria squeaked back. She refused to turn around and look at the _monster_ she knew would be right behind her. She grit her teeth and pulled her phone close, her expression panicked, but determined. “Just get to Hammerlocke! We’ll meet you there!” Hop looked uneasy, as if he wanted to say more, but Gloria cut him off. “Just be safe, Hop.”

She said it softly, carefully. She knew it was a lot to ask in their situation, but a part of her hoped that Arceus would hear her prayers. Hop looked at her with a twin expression of quiet worry, before he offered a trademark grin and a thumbs up. “Always.” He managed to respond, even as the wind whipped his hair hard and snapped at the speakers. “You too, Gloria. I’ll see you soon.”

Gloria could only offer a smile before the screen went dark. She turned in time to hear Piers as he shouted something at Raihan about finding Marnie. Then he was gone, back to the stadium to face the pokémon that was surely still inside. Raihan turned towards her, and the look in his eyes made Gloria straighten. They were brimming with resolve she had only ever seen on recorded footage. “Hop?” He asked, hand pressed to her shoulder as he guided her further away from Wyndon Stadium.

“Headed to Hammerlocke. I’m going after him.” Gloria responded, a fire in her eyes as she peered up at the tall gym leader. His expression melted into a smirk, as if he were expecting that answer, and he reached down to grab one of the balls that hung from his waist.

“Then you’ll want to get there quickly." Raihan grinned widely as he knelt so they were eye-to-eye, the pokéball held firmly in his hand. “Flygon’s the fastest flyer I know. He’ll take good care of you, got it?” Gloria hesitated as he deposited the ball into her outstretched hands, brows knit together in confusion and worry. Was he asking her to go alone? To brave the storm that Rose had created in his wake… by herself? Raihan must have noticed her hesitation, because in the next moment, a hand mussed her hair. “Don’t worry. I’ve just got to check on Marnie and then I’ll be over quicker than you can say Dynamax, yeah?”

Gloria’s shoulders relaxed minutely, and relief fluttered across her face as she gave him a quick nod. “Yeah.” And although her voice felt small, she knew she could trust his promise. Raihan merely responded with a toothy grin, giving her one last ruffle for good measure, before he took off in the direction of the evacuation center.

Once he’d cleared the corner, Gloria squared her shoulders and tossed the ball up into the air with a flick of her wrist. Flygon’s shape exploded outwards, and he stretched his wings with an eager cry as he searched for Raihan’s familiar shape. Not seeing him, Flygon focused in on Gloria, bulbous eyes waiting for an answer to his unspoken question. “Hammerlocke.” Was all Gloria needed to say, before understanding flickered in Flygon’s eyes and he knelt for her to climb on.

* * *

Gloria was shouting Hop’s name before Flygon had even touched down, her body full to the brim with anxious energy. The dark, swirling mist had only grown stronger the closer they had gotten to Hammerlocke, and it now choked the sky in heavy, black clouds. As Flygon landed, unsteady on his feet without his usual rider to guide him, she felt the feeling in her gut worsen. Hop was _in there_. **Leon** was in there.

“Thank you, Flygon!” She shouted as she slid off the dragon’s back, giving him a quick chin scratch as she ran past. The only response she got was a loud, cautious cry and the steady beating of strong wings as Flygon returned to Wyndon to find his master. _Be careful_ , he seemed to say, his parting cries muffled by Gloria’s adrenaline as she scampered across the bridge.

“Hop!” She screamed out as the lobby came into view. “Where are you?” Her heartbeat pumped loudly against her ears as her eyes darted about in an attempt to spot that familiar purple hair. Try as she might, the lobby was empty, devoid of any and all life as her eyes tracked from the counter, to the stadium entrance, to the elevator to her right.

_The elevator!!_ Gloria moved quickly to the mysterious elevator she’d seen on her first visit to Hammerlocke oh so long ago. The light on the keypad flickered a mute green, and as her hand met the down button, the doors slid open smoothly. It was almost eerie, if you considered the state of the building, but she didn’t have time to think on it as she rushed in and pressed the only available button. If the elevator was working, that meant Hop had gone through. And if Hop had gone through, that meant _she_ had to go through too.

And yet, as the elevator worked its way downwards (why did Rose even _build_ his biggest power plant underneath Hammerlocke in the first place??), Gloria couldn’t shake that creeping sensation of dread again. It sat, heavy and hard in the pit of her stomach, and made her limbs feel like jelly. The feeling had been with her since the Wyndon Stadium first erupted into chaos, and for the _life_ of her she couldn’t understand why. Something about this… About all of this...

Was wrong.

_Ding_.

Brown eyes glanced up at the sound, and solid steel doors slid open soundlessly for her. She stepped out; her breath held tight in her chest as the world around her vibrated with energy. Before her was a corridor, dimly lit by a soft velvet glow from the opening on her right. Beyond that, a set of doors, leading to… where? She had no idea. But there was nothing else for her to do, except to press forward step by step.

By _step._

By-

Gloria froze, footsteps frozen as she glanced into the room to her right. The breath she had been holding escaped her in a panicked wheeze, and she felt something cold and icy grip at her heart as that tingling sensation of dread only _grew_. All she could see was Nessa, splayed on the ground, unconscious (Arceus she hoped she was _only_ unconscious). A small, familiar Yamper tugged playfully at her hair as if Nessa were a toy and not a person. _I have to get out of here. I have to leave. I have to go I havetogoIhavetogoI_ —

“Gloria.” A voice sing-songed, sweet, and melodic, and soft, just like it always was. But it wasn’t. It was sick. It was vile. Gloria didn’t want to look. She _couldn’t_ look. She— “Gloria,” The voice chastised as heels clicked quietly against the ground, “it’s quite rude not to look at someone when they’re addressing you. Didn’t your mother teach you that?”

She trembled. Cold sweat beaded down her neck as she finally, _finally_ , looked up at Sonia. Playful green eyes, typically creased at the edges from the gentle smile on her face, stared through Gloria like she wasn’t even there. Sonia’s lips were downturned, and across her cheek… Was that blood? Gloria shivered at the thought. She didn’t want to know (or perhaps, she was afraid to know).

Sonia’s eyes creased, a twisted smile playing across her lips as she stepped over Nessa. “There’s a good girl.” The words dripped from her lips like poison. “Honestly, I was starting to worry you’d zoned out or something.” The click of her heels echoed through the chamber as she moved closer. Gloria backed away, the motion automatic, eyes wide as she stared at Sonia in disbelief. Sonia noticed, and with a flash of red in her eyes, the expression on her face only seemed to grow darker. “Now, now. None of that, Gloria. I’m only doing what’s best for you. For _everyone_.”

Gloria’s throat felt dry, and around her the world began to blur. What did that mean? Best for her? How was this best for her? Or for anybody? Her eyes darted quickly to Nessa; a small part of her still refused to believe that Sonia could ever do something like this. Sweet, sisterly Sonia who had helped her through her travels and spoken so highly of Nessa! Who had always been there to help her encourage Hop and who could never _ever_ hurt anyone! She had to get away. She had to get help. Someone who could talk some sense into Sonia. Someone! _Anyone!_ _Hop! Leon!_

Leon.

**_LEON!_ **

Her thoughts roared to life, blood that had been frozen now pumped hard and fast through her veins. Leon would know what to do. He _always_ knew what to do. And even if he didn’t, he always did his best to make everything right! He’d be able to talk some sense into Sonia!

In the background, Gloria heard Sonia speaking, saying something that, in her haste to leave, she couldn’t quite make out. If Hop and Leon both weren’t here, then that meant— She dashed towards the doorway opposite of her entry point, ignoring the way Sonia’s mouth twisted in annoyance as she slammed her hand against the button. The door opened quickly, a small blessing in her situation, and her shoulder hit the back of the elevator with an audible _WHAM_ as the door slid shut behind her.

_Breathe_. She commanded herself as she desperately gulped for air. She had to breathe. She had to keep herself calm. Once she was out of the elevator all she had to do was find Hop and Leon, regroup with Raihan, and then deal with whatever mess Sonia had gotten herself into! Gloria’s shoulders shook as she pressed against the elevator, the cold metal a soothing balm against the raging pain in her shoulder. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

The doors slid open.

Gloria stepped outside and continued to repeat the words again and again in her head. Deep breath in, she commanded as she turned, barely taking note of the way the dark clouds swirled above her. Deep breath out, she reminded herself as she started up the stairs, eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. Deep breath in. She stepped up onto the platform, eyes barely focused as she took in the monster before her.

She gasped, the sound loud and harsh against the whirling backdrop of wind.

Time stood still as she took in the scene before her. Her heartbeat drummed hard and fast against her chest. Hop was on the ground, curled over with hands pressed against his face as sobs wracked his body. His voice was incoherent and distant, filled with sorrow and grief and rage and disbelief as Leon stood before him. Gloria shook, and time resumed, and Leon turned to face her.

She sucked in a breath as her legs gave out from under the sheer weight of cold, cold eyes. Gold eyes pierced through her. They reached deep into her soul and pulled _hard_ until she began to split. “L-Leon?” Her voice was barely a tremble, swallowed up by the ghastly noises all around her, but all she could do was stare. She searched fruitlessly for a spark of something. Anything. Joy, Mirth, Warmth, Kindness. All the things she knew made up the man before her.

But there was no laughter in those eyes. No solace to be found.

_This was it. This was the end_.

“Gloria!” Leon’s voice boomed. “It’s so good to see you. I was starting to worry, when you didn’t show up with Hop.” His fingers reached forward and gently carded through Hop’s hair. The movement was gentle and loving and _twisted_. Hop could only shudder underneath his brother’s touch, and Gloria wanted nothing more than to run over to them and rip Leon’s hand away from him.

An unearthly screech interrupted their conversation, and the two turned to look at the pokémon they’d ignored up until now. Around it, energy crackled and singed the air violet and red and violet and red and— She gulped. Dynamax energy. It had to be. She would recognize it anywhere. Was this what the Chairman had been talking about? His source of endless energy for the Galar region? This… thing? It was terrifying. It was too powerful. No one could control a beast like this.

“Oh, I’m sorry, mate. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Leon’s affectionate coo cut through her thoughts; his hand already raised to press against Eternatus’ lower jaw. It bellowed, long and low and loud, as Leon began scratching its chin like it were some overgrown Yamper and not an alien that threatened to rip the fabric of Galar apart. “Isn’t it wonderful, Gloria? Look at it, doing exactly what it was brought here to do. Providing Galar the power it needs to protect itself.” He turned back towards Gloria then, arms outstretched. “Rose was a fool, thinking this beauty ever needed to be _controlled_.”

Rose. Rose?! Gloria looked around frantically as she searched the rooftop for any sign of the chairman. He _had_ been the one to summon both her and Leon, after all. And the powerplant was of his own making. So of course, that meant he had to be somewhere? Right?

Something about her movements must have tickled Leon, because he started chuckling, soft and low, before it crescendoed into hysterical laughter, like she’d told him the best joke he’d heard in ages. Gloria couldn’t look away, frozen in her spot as he started towards her. “Are you looking for the Chairman?” He brushed some tears from the corners of his eyes as he stepped past Hop. _Stop_ , Gloria pleaded in her heart. “Well, I wouldn’t worry about him if I were you.” _Please, Leon_. “He was in our way,” _Stop this!_ “so I took care of him.” Sick satisfaction flitted across his expression, and his smile sharpened as he knelt before her. “You won’t have to worry about him.”

She shuddered as hands brushed against her cheek gently to tuck her hair back. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. Leon would never do this! He'd stand against Eternatus, fight him until the very last breath. He'd do everything in his power to protect Galar. So why? Why was he just… smiling and letting Eternatus have it's way? Why was he letting this happen to them?

“That monster won’t hurt you. Or Hop. Or _anyone_. Ever. Again.”

Tears spilled down her cheeks, and Gloria found it becoming difficult to breathe as she curled in on herself. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to Postwick. To mum and the budew and Hop’s Wooloo as it rolled into her for the hundredth time. She wanted to go back to golden fields and mysterious woods and weird creatures and Hop and Leon safe and happy and full of joy.

She wanted to go back, and she couldn’t.

“The only monster here is you, Lee!”

Hop’s voice sliced through the haze, sharp as a blade. Gloria and Leon looked up, twin expressions of shock on their faces as Hop stood before them. His eyes were puffy and swollen from crying, and his lip were swollen from where he’d bitten them to keep himself from sobbing anew. But still, he stood. He _wouldn’t_ back down.

Leon’s smile faltered and something in him cracked as he, too, stood to face Hop. “Hop.” Gloria could _hear_ the ice in his voice. “That’s not very champion of you. You should know, better than anyone, that I did this for-“

“I don’t care!” Hop cried as he ripped a pokéball from his waist. “I don’t care about _what_ or _why_ or any of it! You’ve,” He let out a shaky sob, “You’ve hurt people, Lee! You’ve hurt our friends! You’ve hurt the pokémon! You-“ He shook his head. The tears rolled freely down his cheeks as his voice strained with emotion. “You hurt _me_. And I don't know what's gotten into you, but I won't _let_ you hurt anyone else!” A flash of red blinded Gloria for just a moment, and in the next, Cinderace stood ready for a fight.

For a few blissful seconds, Gloria felt hope well up inside her. Cinderace’s fierce expression and Hop’s determination made her light-hearted. She shifted, the movement stiff and uncoordinated as she made to stand as well. They could do this. They _could_. They just had to beat Leon, and then they’d beat Eternatus, and everything would be right in the world.

“Oh, Hop.”

Both teens froze as Leon shook his head. “This _is_ disappointing.” His voice was thick with rage. “After everything I’ve done for you.” Leon looked up and glared at Hop as he raised a hand to signal to Eternatus. “You could have _tried_ being a little grateful.”

“Hop! Look out!”

_CRASH!_

Gloria’s heart stopped.

_Hop_?

“Look alive, kid!”

She snapped to attention. Above her, Flygon careened by with a triumphant call, Raihan _and_ Hop safely on his back. Gloria almost cheered as she watched the dragon dive again, a look of determination on his face as he sliced the air between her and Leon. Leon leapt away and growled; a look of pure excitement painted on his face as his hand reached for the pokéballs at his waist. “Rai!” The smile was back, bigger and nastier than the last. “I was wondering where you’d gone! Figured you’d run off already with your tail between your legs.”

Flygon landed, and Raihan slid off his trusty friend’s back as Gloria raced to encircle Hop in her arms. She held him tightly, her face buried in his shoulder as fear and panic melted away to sheer joy and relief. He was safe. Raihan had saved him!

“Yeah?” Raihan called back, flat and disinterested. “Guess you don’t know me that well, Leon. I _never_ run from a challenge.” He turned back to look at the two teens, blue eyes serious as he glanced between Gloria and Flygon. She watched him, puzzled for a moment, before her eyes widened in understanding. She shook her head. No! She couldn’t-

“A challenge?” Leon snorted as he unclipped his first pokémon. Aegislash, if Raihan had to guess. “I’d hardly call _you_ that. Just how many times have I _wiped_ the floor with you. I think I lost count after… five?” He smirked; the challenge clear in his eyes. “Maybe if you get on your knees and _beg_ , I’ll show you some mercy.”

Raihan snorted, still turned away from Leon. “As fun as that sounds, I think I’ll have to pass.” He shot Gloria one last look as he stepped away. Gloria surged forward, ready to help him fight, when she felt a hand close tightly around her wrist. She turned towards Hop, eyes wide as she pleaded with him to let her go. But he wouldn’t.

His eyes bore into her, begged her to please just fly away with him. Raihan knew what he was doing. He was buying them precious time to get away. To find safety and figure a way out of this mess. They were the only ones who could now. They were Galar’s last hope. She glanced back at Raihan and prayed to whatever deity was left that he would be safe. With her mind made up, she quickly slid into place in front of Hop, arms wrapped around Flygon’s neck like her life depended on it. The dragon merely made a soft sound, bulbous red eyes trained on Raihan as his trainer stepped forward.

“Really? A pity.” Leon laughed, dark and hollow as he released Aegislash. “Then I’ll be sure to give you a proper thrashing like you deserve. Aegislash! Sacred Sword!”

“Flygon, now!” Raihan shouted at the same time he threw out his Turtonator. “Turtonator! Sunny Day!”

The yellow and green dragon let out a bellow and lifted into the sky mere moments before Aegislash descended upon the three of them. Raihan gasped as he dodged out of the way of the sword pokemon, and Turtonator roared as Flygon ascended higher and higher, away from the battle. Gloria could only watch as Raihan’s and Leon’s figures faded away. Behind her, Hop had his arms wrapped around her waist, and his face buried in the back of her coat. The tears had long since dried up, but still he trembled, refusing to turn back.

_We have to survive_. Gloria thought as she steered Flygon towards Wyndon. _We will survive._

* * *

“What took you so long?” Leon asked as the familiar click of Sonia’s heels alerted him to her presence. He stood, looking no worse for wear, with Raihan’s signature dragon hoodie draped over his shoulders. The hood was shredded, and the zipper had been ripped clean off by Haxorus’ Iron Tail, but still he couldn’t help the odd comfort it provided him. He needed this. Needed it after Hop’s harsh words had gutted him. They'd hurt, and a part of him, the part still untouched by Eternatus, radiated raw pain.

As Sonia reached the final step, she took in the new addition to Leon’s wardrobe and the figure that lay prone on the floor in front of him. “I was busy making sure Nessa would be nice and comfortable for our experiment.” She scoffed as ash fluttered and clung to her clothes. “I see you have _this_ handled.”

Leon chuckled, warm and affectionate as he pressed his foot against Raihan’s gut and flipped the man over to examine the damage. The trapinch beanie was long gone and there were shallow claw marks all long his limbs, but his chest still rose and fell with steady breath. “Of course.” Leon purred as he knelt to adjust Raihan’s collar. “He’s always been easy. I don’t think he ever got it through his head that he’d _never_ beat me.”

Sonia rolled her eyes at the display. “Don’t get cocky.” She reprimanded. “He and Ness might not have been much, but I doubt the kids will play nice the next time we see them.” Leon’s expression hardened at the mention of Hop and Gloria, and the hand that fiddled at Raihan’s shirt tensed.

“I’ll get them next time.” His words sounded distant even to himself. Like he wasn't even the one saying it. “I promise.”

Sonia only stared at him.

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I've written, so I'm really sorry for any major grammar issues.  
> This idea has been rolling around my head for some time now, so it's nice to finally get it out. This one is more of a set-up than anything, but I've got a lot of ideas that I really want to write up in this AU
> 
> Inspired very heavily by this tweet: https://twitter.com/2928_ms/status/1142398574619066368?s=20  
> You can find me at https://twitter.com/Ikalla22 making other Villain!AU content. Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
